Sonatas Of The Heart
by Ren Estera
Summary: Everyone thought they'd be together forever, till death do them apart. But he chose his dream over her. And the other chose her over his dream despite dark whispers. Whose Sonata would enrapture her? MaruiXOCXOotori


**Here's the new series I had in mind. Characters might be OOC I think...though I am trying hard not to make them OOC. Just that, this story will have quite the drama in it (I think ) So people usually act differently from what they usually do when faced with new and hard situations. And people change as they grow. So this will sort of be my take on the them in the future.  
**

**So I hope you will forgive me for that if that happens =3 This is also my first time writing in first person so its going to be a bit...confusing. I'm not really good at first person=/ I was trying to create suspense lol since you only see through Kumiko's eyes and you wont know what is happening everywhere with everyone xD  
**

**Anyways, presenting to you, Sonatas of the Heart.**

**PS: If you got a better name, tell me. Cause Sonatas of the Heart? That's just...silly=/ Must have the word Sonata though.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

My book fell out of my hands from shock, when a pair of palms suddenly covered my eyes. "Eek!"

A tantalizing voice whispered by my ear. "Guess who?"

A smile entered my lips, erasing the frown that was there previously. "Bunta-senpai!!" I cheered.

Pulling his hands from my eyes, I looked up at the male behind me, craning my neck. His lavender eyes that was always filled with mirth and mischief stared back at me. Dark pink hair fell softly over his eyes, as he bent down to kiss me.

"Hey..." Was all he whispered before capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

_I thought we were always happy…_

I laughed when I took a glance at his face after emerging from the kitchen.

It was smeared with pink cream from the cake he shoveled down, like he always did, even in high school.

He frowned at me. "You're not going to help me clean up?" He asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

My laughter stopped and red flushed my face instead. "That was dirty…" I muttered.

A chuckle from my left prompted me to look over to face the Trickster. "Why not make it his early Christmas present?" He said, obviously siding with his friend and grounding me in misery.

"It's a bit early for Christmas, don't you think Niou?" The soft voice of the ex-tennis team Captain came. Yukimura emerged from the kitchen after putting away all the excess plates and now stood by the doorway, smiling at everybody in his comfy living room.

"It's never too early for anything! There's only a late!" Marui piped up as he bounded over to me and instantly brought me into his embrace.

My eyes closed as I smiled against his sweet lips. My arms instinctively went around his neck.

I can hear Kirihara faking sickness as we kissed.

"Bleargh. Get a room you two!" He cried at us.

"Don't be jealous Akaya-kun." Jackal chided, amusement lacing his voice.

I heard no more as I concentrated on Marui and only Marui. I felt his hold on me tighten before loosening again, finally parting away from me.

My cheeks had a foamy sensation to it and I realized the cream from Marui had transferred to my face as well.

"Want me to clean that off you, Kumiko-chan?" Niou asked, a grin on his face.

"Back off Niou. I can do it for her." Marui retorted in my defense although it did not help the embarrassment I was feeling at their dirty talk.

As Marui and Niou engaged in another one of their heated arguments, I took the tissue offered to me by Yukimura. "Thank you, Yukimura-senpai."

He smiled in return but blinked not long later.

I felt my foot lose connection with the world as I was suddenly lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulders. Looking back with my wide eyes, I realized it was Marui as red hair came into view.

"B-Bunta-senpai!?"

He walked briskly towards the open door of Yukimura's home , despite my weight on him. " Party's over for us guys! The cakes are gone and I get the lady!" He winked to the others before disappearing from their eyes.

Niou snorted and crossed his arms. "I hate to say it, but that idiot's got it good right now."

Yagyuu looked at Niou, a small smile on his features. "Jealous, Niou-kun?"

Niou rolled his eyes. "Not one bit. I'd feel bad if I have to break those two apart."

Akaya whistled a mocking tune. "Heeh~ I didn't think Niou-senpai actually cared for others."

"Those two look very happy together every time, don't you think so, Genichirou?" Yukimura asked though the answer was obvious.

Sanada merely nodded.

_I thought we enjoyed the time we spent together…_

I stared up in awe at the brilliance of the huge tree in front of me. It towered over

Everything else in the square. Bright lights littered about amongst it leaves; carmine red, sunlight glow and emerald green.

Ivory white specks dusted the edges of the branches and leaves, lit candles dancing lightly on them. A celestial star stood at the top, its glitter shining down on everything else.

"You waited long?"

I turned towards that silk voice that spoke behind me. My boyfriend of 4 months stood there, hands in his pockets and the scarf I gave him wrapped around his neck.

I shook my head as he approached. I turned back towards the Christmas tree. He stopped next to me, looking up at the tree as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yea." He replied.

We just stood there enjoying each other's presence and the magnificence of the tree as all around us, bells jingled and people chatted, absorbed in the festive mood.

I blinked suddenly as I felt a cold drip of water slide down my cheek. Touching it softly, I looked up to find more of the same cold essence falling from the heavens.

"It's snowing!" I exclaimed, joy bubbling.

Marui laughed. "Guess your wish of a white Christmas came true. Not like there never was one anyway."

I slapped his arm softly as he inched away from me. "You never know! It just might happen!" I retorted, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

I heard footsteps crunching softly against the now white gravel.

"You know what I wished for this Christmas?"

He didn't tell me what he wished for. And I knew I was dead curious. Peeking one eye open to look at him, I asked, "You'll tell me?"

He nodded.

I turned to him, forgetting about the taunt previously. "What did you wish for?" I asked, my face betraying my curiosity. He never did tell me what he wished for, for Christmas when I asked him when the month of December came about.

He stepped closer to me and bent down low.

My eyes widened, as I felt his lips brush softly against mine. Scarlet painted my face instantly despite the cold air.

"I wished….-"

I gave him my first kiss for Christmas that year.

_The corny yet loving moments we shared, had they meant nothing?_

From behind the corner, I saw Marui jump and scare the wits out of Jackal and a bit of Yagyuu. A snort next to me prompted me to elbow Kirihara softly.

"Don't give our positions away…" I chided.

Peeking out again, I saw Marui in his gremlin costume being ignored by Jackal and Yagyuu as he tried to apologize to them, although his constant laughs and snickers makes us question his sincerity.

The three stood there, watching the various students walking by the school yard, backs to us. And Kirihara saw the chance for us to jump in.

Tip-toeing as fast as we could, we made our way over and I clamped my hand hard down on Marui.

Next to me, Kirihara had a tight hold on both Yagyuu's and Jackal's necks, as we both whispered, "Seven days…."

My phone suddenly rang at that exact moment and Marui instantly pulled himself free. "Arrrgh!" He whirled around along with Jackal, who too escaped Kirihara, their eyes wide and frightened.

Me and Kirihara burst out laughing.

"We got you!!" Kirihara cried, tears threatening to spill from him eyes.

I couldn't say anything as laughter racked my body. We knew how bad The Ring had scared the 3 of them, information courtesy of Yanagi-senpai.

Marui and Jackal frowned when they saw it was us. In an attempt to make up for his slip-up, Marui pointed an accusing finger at us. "Since when did phones have anything to do with The Ring?!"

I shrugged, still grinning. "But it worked well."

"Yep it did. We scared you guys good, didn't we, Yagyuu-senpai?" Kirihara in his Count get-up asked Yagyuu who, unsurprisingly, was dressed in a gentleman costume, with a tie and hat together.

When he did not reply, Jackal looked over at his friend worried. "Yagyuu?"

Marui looked up at Yagyuu from his bending position in front of him. He whistled. "Expected of Yagyuu. He's truly a gentleman. He fainted standing up!"

Me and Kirihara looked at each other, before bursting out laughing again. Marui couldn't help but join us and praise our tactic.

He smirked. "You look great in that."

I smiled in return. "Thank you." I looked down to make sure my costume wasn't out of place. It was a priest costume, based on the High Priest job class of the game Ragnarok Online.

A cold wind suddenly blew down my collar from behind.

A sinister voice echoed in my ear. "Don't. Look. Back."

"Ahhhh!" I jumped from my spot and straight into Marui as I stared at Niou in all his devilish glory, smirking at me.

I didn't expect that. Was this what Marui, Jackal-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai felt when we scared them? I mentally grimaced to myself.

Marui laughed at me and I pouted. He laughed even harder.

In the end, I couldn't help but get addicted to his laugh as well.

_What about the moment__s that had nothing but laughter in it?_

I picked at my hair accessory as I waited for Marui to return with drinks.

He did not long after, with a fruit shake for himself and vanilla for me.

My feet ached after the long day of running and walking we did at Tokyo Disneyland. The cool surface of the bench on my back and bottom calmed me as I rested my feet.

Marui leaned back on his seat and stretched.

I took the opportunity to lean my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Bunta-senpai."

"No problem."

He decided to take me to Disneyland for my birthday. And now we sat here, on a warm Sunday night, watching couples and families pass by.

Suddenly a flash of red entered my eyes. I looked up to see a light show commencing in the dark sky. I didn't remember my last trip here when I was a kid, but they told me that every night, there will be a firework show at park.

I snuggled up more to the 17-year old boy next to me.

"Happy 16th birthday, Kumiko-chan." He said, kissing the top of my head.

I didn't reply but he knew what my answer was by my expression. Contentment glowed on me, as I gazed upon the different patterns of flowers lighting the sky, mashing together in thunder yellow and ruby pink to create a wonderful painting on the starry backdrop.

I didn't say anything but he knew my answer.

Nuzzling my hair, I felt him grin. "I love you too, you little rug-rat."

_I thought we loved each other._

I felt little droplets patter against my hand, as I stared at him. Disbelief shadowed my face and pain reflected in my eye.

I could feel my hand getting wetter each second so I dropped it and looked down, allowing my tears to fall onto the dirt ground. I gripped the edge of my school uniform skirt, nearly tearing it.

"Kumiko-chan, I-"

"You said you'd stay!" I cried. I tried to control my voice, but I knew I was on the edge of screaming at him.

"I know I did but…" He trailed off.

My hands went limp. "I got a scholarship." He finished.

I looked up at him, wet streaks lining my cheeks. My eyes felt sore.

He stared back at me and for once, his lavender eyes held no mirth. It only contained regret, sadness.

"What's so great about that University anyway?" I asked softly, but my voice was bitter. My eyes still held the anger.

"It's a good University, as good as the Tokyo Institution of Arts (1). Maybe even better. But just that, the scholarship would really help my parents. They wouldn't have to pay for the fees if I take it." He answered, eyes looking away from me.

"But you have to leave…" I whispered, no longer having the energy to glare at him.

"Yea…"

"You said you wouldn't leave me after you graduate. That you would wait for me and we'd both go to the Tokyo Institution together!" I accused.

" I know but…"

"But?!!"

"It's my ambition. I want to get a good degree in music, so that I can work for top music companies and groups. And this scholarship can allow me that."

I looked at him, the feeling of being betrayed engulfing me. I didn't see the boy I knew since middle school. I saw a person who was growing, perhaps already grown.

A person who is throwing away the years we spent together….4 years worth of memories.

And I remember, amongst those memories, he promised that we would both attend University together. He'd take the Music course and I would take the dance course. And we would create beautiful ballads together.

But here he now stands, telling me that he's going off to pursue his own career.

After deluding me with that promise for so many years.

I turned away from him, feeling that anger return full throttle as the thought of being betrayed pulsed in my mind. "Go then!" I told him venomously.

"Look, Kumiko-chan, I'll return alright!? I still want to be with you-" Marui tried to plead and I heard desperation in his voice. Something I never heard before in his always confident speeches.

"Be with me?" I scoffed. "After you lead me on for 3 years about us being together always?! And now you come telling me that you're leaving to America! And what's more, you already agreed to take the scholarship! Without telling me first!!" I s screamed, whirling around and fixing my heated glare on him.

He flinched.

"How can I trust you anymore when you just broke the one promise I hoped you would keep?" I whispered. I felt tears emerging once again.

He reached out to take my hand. "Kumi-"

I stepped away from his touch. His touch which once sent waves of pleasure now stung me. "Stay in America…So I don't have to see you again."

I fled.

I didn't look back to see his reaction.

I didn't want to. I was afraid that I might fall into his clutches again, because I knew, that I could never forget this boy. And that even after that bout of anger and hurt, I know I still loved him despite my broken heart.

Part of me wasn't mad he wanted to pursue his career. That was what he dreamed of. And I wanted him to achieve his dream.

But I was mad because, I knew that time, I wasn't part of his dream.

_I suppose I was the one deluding myself…_

_**A/N: Reviews = more 3 cough-blackmail-cough XD**_

_**(1) And I made this Tokyo Institution of Art up. I'm not even sure if there even is one and I'm too lazy to check xD  
**_


End file.
